What Just Happened?
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: One minute, Chimpette hates him then she's in bed with him? What will happen? R&R 3


**A/N: I don't own Bleach characters. I just use them and make funny situations.**

_Italics is Byakuya talking to Senbonzakura.  
__**Bold Italics is Senbonzakura talking.  
**__**Bold Underlined Italics is Chimpette talking.**_

**What Just Happened?**

It was a normal day in the Seireitei, everything was calm and peaceful. Except for the Squad 6 Barracks. Renji was sitting at his desk with his hands covering his ears to refrain from hearing the obnoxiously loud bickering coming from Zabimaru. The two were sitting in chairs across from him and were arguing the same as they do every single day. Renji couldn't concentrate on his paperwork. The sound of the sliding door opening made him look up to see Byakuya and Senbonzakura walking inside. "Chimpette! Snakey! The captain has just walked in."

The two looked behind the chairs then stood up. They looked as bored as they felt. "Zabimaru. Might I ask a favor of you?"

Chimpette looked at him, "Depends on the favor."

"Yeah! What the big ass broad said!"

Chimpette looked as if she would pounce on the snake boy and rip him to shreds. Senbonzakura stepped in between them. "This is serious you two. Grow up." He turned toward Chimpette to see her roll her eyes and cross her arms. "I need your assistance in tracking down a Sword Fiend. It is hidden somewhere in the woods and I have no way of getting to it without possibly killing everything that lives there. Chimpette, aren't you good at tracking anything by a sense of smell?"

Chimpette looked furious, "I'm not a dog you idiot! I'm a baboon and he is a snake. How do you expect us to track this thing when neither of us can use a sense of smell?" Right then, someone walked through the hallway carrying a huge plate of smoked honey ham sided with scalloped potatoes and smoked sausage. They both sniffed the air then almost ran out the door until Renji closed it. Chimpette growled then threw her hands up. "Fine! We'll help."

Byakuya sensed tension between Senbonzakura and Chimpette then looked at his zanpakuto.

_Is something going on between Zabimaru's female side and yourself?_

_**No. Chimpette just doesn't like me. I think it must just be a female thing.**_

_**I can hear every word you both are saying! Stop talking about me!**_

Renji looked at Chimpette then walked up to Snakey and unchained him from her. She looked at him confused. "I think you need some space from Snakey for a bit. You go with Senbonzakura and catch the Sword Fiend." Chimpette was about to comment, until Renji interupted her. "No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Now go with Senbonzakura. Hurry before nightfall."

Chimpette growled then walked out the sliding door followed by Senbonzakura. When they were sure that the two were out of the building, Byakuya looked at Renji. "Don't be surprised if you start hearing yelling in your mind. I don't see why she gets so mad at Senbonzakura."

"Well. It started when both Snakey and Chimpette got in trouble for destroying Seireitei. They told me everything that went on and when it came down to it, Senbonzakura acted innocent like he didn't do anything. Since then, Chimpette doesn't want to help him with anything or even talk to him or they might get in trouble."

Byakuya nods his head, "I see. Well then, all of this will be taken care of during this mission as she will have no one else to talk to except Senbonzakura. And it is a possibility that he can tell Chimpette how he feels," he sees Renji's confused face, "yes, Senbonzakura has feelings for Chimpette. To be truthfully honest, there is no Sword Fiend. He just wanted to talk to Chimpette alone without snake boy there."

"Oh wow. So Senbon likes that fat ass baboon? Oh this is gonna be good!"

Renji hit the snake ontop of the head and smiled, "I hope Chimpette hasn't killed him yet."

XXXXXXXXXX

Chimpette and Senbonzakura arrive in the woods around 4 o'clock. Chimpette takes the lead staying a good ten feet ahead of him. She looked through the woods and followed a dirt path that led deep into the woods. At the moment, Chimpette didn't want to talk or look at Senbonzakura. The two walked a few miles and Chimpette was getting angry and impatient. If they didn't find the Sword Fiend soon, she was going to kill everything and anything in her path.

Senbonzakura looked at Chimpette then jogged forward to catch up and be beside her. "Chimpette could you please slow down or at least stop so we can see where we are?" He noticed she was ignoring him so he took her by the shoulders and pushed her against a tree and pinned her there momentarily. "Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?" she growled.

"Ignoring me and not letting me talk to you. What did I do that was so bad? If this is about that incident at the Squad 12 Research Building then I'm sorry."

"Yeah right. You expect me to believe that you are sorry when you got me and Snakey in trouble when it was you that started the mess in the first place?"

"What do you mean by that?" Senbonzakura asked curiously.

"You just HAD to start pushing buttons on the remote. Then you blew up the lab. And to clear it all up, you were the one who kept using your bankai and in turn made me and Snakey use our bankai to make it all stop." She finished and turned her head away from the samarai zanpakuto. "That is why I wanted nothing to do with you. And now I'm stuck here and I would rather be home relaxing."

"Chimpette...I had no idea-"

"Just tell me where you saw the Sword Fiend last so we can catch it and take it back to Seireitei." Chimpette became noticeably saddened.

"By the pond a little ways in front of us," he lied. He had to think of something quick before her anger kills them both.

They arrive at a pond with a rock formation that had water streaming down the side creating a beautiful water feature. Chimpette walked over to it and held out her cupped hands so water poured into them. She drank the water from her hands. A small drop of water trailed down from the corner of her mouth, down her jawline, and slid down her neck ending between her well-rounded breasts. Senbonzakura had watched that one drop until it disappeared between Chimpette's breasts. She wiped her mouth then looked at Senbonzakura and saw him looking slightly downward. She followed his gaze and realized he was looking at her breasts. She glared at him then walked over to him and slapped him causing his mask to fly off.

He held his cheek surprised, "What was that for?"

"For ogling at my chest. Pervert!"

He stood, aware that his mask was not on his face. "Chimpette I was not ogling your chest. I was admiring your figure," he said truthfully.

Chimpette rolled her eyes, "Right. That's what that orange headed Shinigami told me before."

"What happened to him?"

"He couldn't walk for a week and a half." Chimpette took her shoes off and leaned against the rock, not caring that water was falling on her head and streaming down her face. The water even started running down her chest and lower down.

Senbonzakura walked over to her and sat down beside the water close to her and he started taking off his armor. He noticed her looking at him, watching him strip off his armor. He then looked at her reflection in the water and came up with and idea. Senbonzakura looked at her and said, "Chimpette. Look in the water and you will see something beautiful."

Chimpette crawled over to the water just to humor him and looked in the water only seeing her reflection. "All I see is my reflection."

"Exactly."

Chimpette then blushed slightly then looked at Senbonzakura shocked that he just called her beautiful. "Y-you...you think I'm...beautiful?" she asked.

"Yes. Also, if you will look in the water you will see the Sword Fiend as well." He saw her look back into the water.

Chimpette was confused, "Senbonzakura. All I see is my reflection." She looked at him to see him smiling at her without his mask on.

"Don't you see. You are the Sword Fiend," she was about to say something but was interrupted by Senbonzakura, "because you have stolen my heart and permanently engraved your name on it."

Chimpette gasped and opened her eyes wide looking like she was about to cry, "W-what are you s-saying?"

Sebonzakura placed his hands on her cheeks then leaned forward until he was about an inch away from her face, "I love you Chimpette. I have since we met first met when gathered in that meeting with Muramasa." He saw Chimpette blushing then leaned forward closing his eyes.

Chimpette closed her eyes and pursed her lips slightly, waiting for him to kiss her. They were only a few centimeters away when suddenly...Snakey fell in between them. Chimpette had opened her eyes in time to see Snakey's lips connect with hers. They pulled apart immediately blushing as Renji and Byakuya ran to see Senbonzakura in his underneath clothing without his mask and to see Chimpette dripping wet with water on her. They saw that both Chimpette and Senbonzakura were blushing with a red tint on their cheeks. Snakey was laying on the ground with a goofy smile and a small blush.

"Wow Chimpette. Your lips are sooo soft," he said as Renji picked him up.

"Did Snakey interrupt something?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

Chimpette cleared her throat and got her blush under control. She looked at Renji with a cocky smile on her beautiful face, "No. But this little freak here kissed me without warning." She knew that Renji knew she was lying but said it anyway.

Renji smiled then shook his head, "Let's all head back. It will be dark soon and we all need a good nights sleep. Captain Kuchiki and I have talked and you, Senbonzakura, and Snakey can all sleep in the guest room in whichever form you prefer." He started to walk away with Byakuya, but looked over his shoulder and smiled at Chimpette. He looked back in front of him and walked away. Chimpette and Senbonzakura got up off the ground and followed their masters.

XXXXXXXXXX

They arrived back to the Squad 6 Barracks and all went their separate ways. Snakey, Chimpette, and Senbonzakura walked to the guest bedroom and saw that there were two beds. Snakey pulled the chain connecting him to Chimpette pulling her to the bathroom with him. When the bathroom door closed, Senbonzakura took his armor off once again and lied on the bed closest to the door. After a minute or two, he heard the toilet flushing then the two walked out of the bathroom. "Hopefully you two don't do that all the time."

"Hell no. I take the chain off of him and shove him out when I need to use the bathroom. Snakey refused to let me take the chain off so I couldn't leave."

"You are no fun. Maybe you masturbate and you don't want me to see. That has to be it!" Snakey is suddenly hit on the head and knocked out. Chimpette carries him to the other bed and lays him down. She takes the chain off of him and slides the chain belt off of herself and places it on the nightstand. Snakey reaches out for her and pulls her on the bed. He gets ontop of her and attempts to pin her down.

Luckily, her body is larger than his and she easily slides out from under him. When Chimpette looks back at Snakey, she sees he is fast asleep. She smiles and covers him up. "G'night ya little pervert." She walks over to a chair that has a blanket and sits in it covering herself up. She looks up and sees Senbonzakura looking at her confused. "When it is just me and that little pervert asleep in here, I have to sleep in the chair or he will walk to the other bed and start humping my leg. He's not a dog, but it is funny as hell."

Senbonzakura gets off of the bed, stands up, then walks over to her and picks her up with little to no effort. He smiles hearing her surprised gasp and seeing the look of complete shock on her face. "What? Did you not think I could lift you?"

Chimpette shakes her head, "Considering I'm a fat ass baboon...it's hard to believe you would be able to pick me up. And excuse me if I think all men are weak. All the men that tried to pick me up failed miserably. How are you able to pick me up with no effort at all?" She truly was confused.

Senbonzakura smiled then carried her to his bed and set her down on it. "First of all, you are not in any way, shape, or form fat. Second, most Shinigami are weak without their zanpakuto. And finally, you are not heavy at all. You are about as light as Tobiume."

Chimpette looked at him shocked, "You are a liar. And a bad one at that. Tobiume is light as a feather because 1) she has a small frame, 2) she is skinny, and 3) she is flat-chested. I am the exact opposite of that. So tell me, oh wise one, how am i as light as Tobiume?"

"Because you are. And if you must know, I was not lying." Senbonzakura smirks.

"Oh yeah? Tell me Senbon-chan, what do I possibly have that is so special that you love about me? I'm too tall, my hair is too long, I have the body of a whore, and I have a fat ass." Chimpette said cockily.

"Well, if you must know, I happen to love your height. I love your long, rose-colored hair and the way you spike it at the top. I love your toned, tan body. I love how your fur fluffs out when you get mad and how silky it is. I love your well-rounded torso and behind," she starts to comment, but he interrupts her, "I love your long shapely legs and the soft fur lining them," explained Senbonzakura.

"Oh really? Well then...you have explained everything from the neck down, but what about everything from the neck up?" Chimpette questions.

Senbonzakura smiles, "That is a different story. As I pointed out, I love your hair and the black strips that are supposed to represent Renji's tattoos. The tan skin on your face gives a sexy and seductive look to your sexy features." Chimpette blushes at that. "Your eyes are the most vibrant green I have ever seen and I love how they see right through me and make my knees go weak. Your nose is small and cute. Your ears are hidden but I love how they listen to others problems and help them get everything off of their chest. Of all of your features from the neck up...my favorite is your lips. The way you smile sends a jolt of electricity through my being and your cocky smirk shows your playful side. You have a sharp tongue and you tend to curse a lot, but I don't care because I love you from head to toe. There is not one thing wrong with you Chimpette. You are perfect."

Chimpette smiles then pounces on Senbonzakura and kisses him full on the lips. He quickly responds wrapping his arms around her thin waist. Chimpette climbed ontop of him and straddled his lap while deepening the kiss. Senbonzakura took the initiative and quickly gained access into her mouth. He caressed her mouth and tongue with is own and relishes in the taste of bananas that was still on her tongue from that morning's breakfast. He didn't care for the taste of bananas, but when mixed with Chimpette's mouth and tongue, he was starting to like them even more. Chimpette moaned in the kiss and gripped Senbonzakura's shoulders. Senbonzakura slid his hands down Chimpette's soft, furry back then stopped and grips her ass tightly. She broke the kiss then moaned and grinded against Senbonzakura. He leaned up and kissed her again.

The door suddenly opened to show Renji and Byakuya standing there shocked. They couldn't believe what they were seeing or hearing. The captain and lieutenant gaped at what they saw: Senbonzakura laying on the bed gripping Chimpette's ass and Chimpette straddling and grinding against Senbonzakura while moaning and kissing him. The two Shinigami looked at each other then to their zanpakuto. Renji shook his head to get rid of the shock then clears his throat.

Chimpette literally jumps off of Senbonzakura and ends up falling off of the bed and onto the floor at Renji's feet. "Geez Renji. You scared the hell outta me! Do you need something?" She was getting rather irritated from being interrupted so many times. She knew Renji would keep interrupting if she always jumped when he scared her.

"I was going to ask if you and Snakey wanted to come get ice cream. If you're busy then I could just take Snakey."

"Yes...please take him...but when you get back, keep him in another room so you don't interrupt again." Renji walked in, picked up Snakey and left closing the door once more. Chimpette got up from the floor and popped her back. "Geez. That idiot scared the shit outta me." She sat on the bed.

Senbonzakura moved behind her and started massaging her shoulders. Chimpette's head rolled forward to give him access to her neck. He moved her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck. Senbonzakura's hands massaged down her arms and caressed every one of her fingers. Chimpette leaned her head back and to the side as Senbonzakura kissed down the side of her neck and even licked her neck earning a slight shiver from her. He brought his hands to her front and groped her large breasts. Chimpette gasped and moaned. He began gently kneading her breasts and sucking on her pulse located where the neck connects with the shoulder. "Do you like that Chimpette? I'm not hurting you am I?"

Chimpette couldn't find the words to speak and when she tried, it came out as an incoherent sound. She then pulled away from Senbonzakura. She walked about a foot away with her back turned to him. She started doing something to her front then started lowering the light green fur that he thought was attached to her. She turned around and took the fur covering off of herself. Her body consisted of the tattoos that Renji has on his forehead and body. Senbonzakura looked at her body and smiled as he saw her getting embarrassed. Chimpette looked at him then walked back over to him and lowered her arms to her sides. Senbonzakura pulled her to him and looks at her beautiful body. He looked and her and ran his hands up her bare skin.

"Chimpette. Have you never shown your beautiful body to anyone?" He looked at her and saw her shake her head. Senbonzakura helped her on the bed and lay her down. He cupped her breasts once more then leaned forward and took her left nipple into his mouth and happily sucked on it. She gasped and dove her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. "Who would've thought that Chimpette would be so sensitive?"

"Stop teasing me Senbon. Besides, you still havent had any attention given to you either." She didn't get to say anything else as Senbonzakura kissed her then slid his hand down between her legs and rubbed her wet slit. Chimpette gasped and moaned loudly. She then felt him slide two fingers inside of her wet pussy and practically screamed his name in pure ecstacy. She then pulled him up and layed him on the bed. She moved ontop of him and turned herself to where her ass and pussy are in front of Senbonzakura and her face is right above his privates. Chimpette licks her lips then moves the yukata out of the way to show Senbonzakura's hard cock. She smirks then takes a hold of it and strokes him slowly.

Senbonzakura gasped then parted Chimpette's folds and licked her pussy. He slid two fingers back in her pussy and thrust in and out of her. Clear liquid starts to flow out of her pussy and onto his fingers. He realizes it won't be long until she has an orgasm. Senbonzakura felt his shaft go inside something wet and warm then realizes that she has his cock in her mouth. He saw it wouldn't take long for him to ejaculate if that keeps up. Senbonzakura fastened the pace and started pumping his fingers in and out of her so fast her mind couldn't keep up. He felt her pull back until only the head remains in her mouth as she sucks on it hard. Both keep up their pace and finally cum in each others mouth.

Chimpette rolled over off of him as she breathed raggidly to control her breathing. Senbonzakura sat up then leaned over her and kissed her. He tasted his cum in her mouth and mixed with her cum made it all better. Senbonzakura pulled back and lay beside her. Chimpette formed an idea in her head then rolled over and staddled his lap. She slowly grinded her pussy against his cock slowly and sensually. Chimpette moaned loudly from being sensitive then leaned forward and pressed against him lifting her ass in the air and moving her hips. Senbonzakura understood what she needed then lifted his cock up so it stood and touched against Chimpette's clit. She moaned and put the head at her hole then looked at him and takes one of his hands into her smaller one. "Please...be gentle."

Senbonzakura looked at her and smiled, "I won't hurt you." He saw her nod then close her eyes shut and lower herself on Senbonzakura's cock. He heard a pained gasp and stopped her as she had taken only half of his cock inside her. "Take it one step at a time...I know it hurts. Just relax."

Neither one heard or saw the door open. It was Renji, Byakuya and Snakey. Byakuya had a hand over Snakey's mouth. _That green fur was a covering? I did not know that. _Renji and Byakuya looked at each other then the couple in the bed. Renji saw Chimpette's clenched fists and she was shaking as she was trying to adjust to Senbonzakura's size.

Chimpette leaned up on her elbows and looked at Senbonzakura, "I'm okay now...you can start moving." She was still shaking slightly and had a couple of tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded in response and leaned against him as he slid all the way inside of her. She moaned lightly as the pain turned into pleasure. Senbonzakura started thrusting slowly to allow Chimpette to get used to having him inside of her. Hearing her moans, Senbonzakura thrusted faster and slid deeper inside of her. "You're so tight! It...it's too much! I...I'm going to cum!" He flipped them so he was ontop and she was on bottom. She opened her legs wider and arched her back practically screaming his name. Chimpette pulled him down and held onto him. "C-Chimpette!"

"Cum inside me...please. Oh god! I...I can't hold it anymore!" She arched her back one final time and came as Senbonzakura did the same as they screamed at the top of their lungs. They both fell limp breathing raggidly. Chimpette wrapped her arms around Senbonzakura and kissed him passionately. When they pulled back from the kiss, they both looked toward the door and saw Renji, Byakuya and Snakey. They blushed and looked at Renji.

"How did your first time feel Chimpette?" Renji asked.

Chimpette smiled and hugged Senbonzakura, "Amazing. And thank you for being gentle." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Chimpette looked to the side of the bed and saw Snakey pouting. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Don't start poutin' on me you little pervert."

"Can I see your pussy?" he asked hopefully.

She sighed then pulled him out of her with a light moan. Senbonzakura looked at the bed and saw a blood stain from when he took her virginity. "I am so sorry about the sheets Byakuya." She looked at the captain and saw him shake his head.

"It's ok Chimpette. Seeing Senbonzakura happy is worth more than those sheets. If he is happy with you, then I have no complaint." Byakuya walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Chimpette...your pussy is bleeding!" Chimpette looked at Snakey and raised an eyebrow.

"Snakey...it is gonna bleed. I just lost my virginity."

Renji smiled then looked at her confused, "Wait...you have the same tattoos I do. And I thought that fur was attached to you." Chimpette smiled then shrugged. "Oh well...it doesn't matter."

"Renji...I have a question for you."

"What is it Chimpette?"

"Everyone says that the zanpakuto spirit is it's master's inner workings. Correct?" he nodded. "Then wouldn't that mean that you long to touch and do all of this to Byakuya since I am your zanpakuto?" Everyone looked at Renji making him sweat a little.

Renji laughed nervously, "That..." he gulped, "that would be accurate."

Chimpette smirked then leaned against Senbonzakura as they watched as his master started to drag her master out the door by the ankles. "Hey Senbonzakura."

He looked at her, "Yes Chimpette?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you."

Senbonzakura smiled back and held her close, "I love you too Chimpette."

_Fin._

_A/N: I think I have the hang of these Mature fics down now. Please R&R. Hope you liked it! Ja ne!_


End file.
